


La Boda Extrema Del Sol

by Neko48



Series: Retos [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Wedding Rings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48
Summary: Una boda estaba a punto de ser celebrada en la gran mansión Vongola.Años se habían esperado para esta ceremonia y todo debía ser perfecto, pues nadie quería enfrentar la ira de la novia.Mas esta es Vongola y las cosas siempre se tuercen al extremo cuando ellos están involucrados.*El universo y los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a Akira Amano*
Relationships: Kurokawa Hana/Sasagawa Ryouhei
Series: Retos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046128
Kudos: 2





	La Boda Extrema Del Sol

Boda.

El día con el que muchas chicas sueñan.

Lucir un hermoso vestido blanco, festejar con un delicioso banquete en compañía de tus seres queridos, que tu padre te entregué a aquel que amas para unirse durante toda una vida tras intercambiar sus votos y los anillos.

Un día que no debía ser arruinado por nada ni nadie.

—¿No lo creen ustedes también chicas? —Dijo una mujer de cabello y ojos color onix que sonreía de forma macabra al espejo, mientras, su mejor amiga la peinaba con una sonrisa forzada en su pálido rostro.

—C-claro que sí Hana-chan. Pero n-no debes preocuparte, estoy segura que todo está bien. —Aseguró la de hebras naranjas y ojos miel, rezando internamente porque un milagro ocurriera.

—E-estoy segura de que todos están emocionados y por eso están haciendo tanto ruido desu. —Dijo está vez una mujer de cabellos y ojos chocolate que se encontraba arreglando el hermoso vestido de novia que Hana usaría ese día.

—Seguro que es eso Haru. Esos monos salvajes no han madurado a pesar de los años, pero si saben lo que pasará si meten la pata hoy. —La última frase envío un escalofrío por el cuerpo de ambas damas de honor quienes lloraban en su interior.

Mientras tanto, la majestuosa mansión Vongola se encontraba volteada al revés a causa del pánico y el desastre que había.

Ahora, ¿qué podía ser tan grave como para sumir en desesperación a la décima generación de la mafia más poderosa del mundo?

Partamos por el echo de que el banquete de bodas había recibido ayuda de Bianchi, así es, el escorpión venenoso había dejado su comida tóxica por todo el banquete, y lo peor era que no se podía distinguir de la comida normal, ya que los platos eran de su veneno de acción retardada.

Por tanto, todo el banquete estaba arruinado a excepción del pastel de bodas, el cual estaba asegurado hasta que fuese la hora de la ceremonia.

Uno de los padrinos del novio se había desmayado debido a que fue la pobre víctima que descubrió la comida envenenada. Y o sorpresa, ese padrino resultó ser Hayato.

A parte de eso, varios de los invitados habían tenido el detalle de llegar temprano al lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia, dado que todos ellos estaban familiarizados con la mansión y sus residentes no habían visto nada malo con esto.

Como resultado: los Varia, Millfiore, Simón, Cavallone y los Arcobaleno se encontraban todos juntos en una misma sala mientras esperaban y se ponían al día de sus vidas, disfrutando de charlas amenas como las personas civilizadas que eran...

Oh. 

Mejor se intentaban matar los unos a los otros por estupidezes y de paso destruían un poco la mansión de su amigo.

Nadie sabía cómo inició la batalla campal.

Algunos de los sirvientes decían que Dino tropezó con sus pies y derramó su café sobre la entrepierna de Xanxus cuando Romario fue al baño.

Otros que Fran había provocado como de costumbre a Belphegor, solo que está vez, los cuchillos terminaron encajándose en el trasero de Emma cuando el peliverde los esquivó, provocando que los guardianes del pelirrojo arremetieran contra los Varia.

Otros juran que Skull aplastó los malvaviscos de Byakuran al ser pateado por Colonnello y sostenerse de la bolsa que los contenía en un fallido intento de frenar su caída. ¿Es necesario describir la reacción del albino? No lo creo.

Para cuando Tsunayoshi llegó acompañado de sus guardianes sanos, el salón ya se encontraba destrozado.

Varios de los muebles parecían haber sido usados de escudo y yacían con cortes, agujeros o completamente carbonizados. Las escaleras que daban al segundo piso estaban derrumbadas al igual que una de las columnas de la estancia. ¿¡Y quién rayos había derrumbado media pared!? Habían demasiados candidatos.

Tsuna se quedó petrificado al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, llegando a preocupar a sus guardianes cuando vieron que no reaccionaba. Mas cuando la temperatura bajó de forma brusca, los seis dieron unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Ustedes saben..? —Comenzó a decir con una voz de ultratumba que captó al instante la atención de los invitados—. ¿Lo que hará Hana-san si no arreglan esto?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos los presentes, pues nadie quería enfurecer a esa mujer que no solo descubrió por su cuenta el secreto de Vongola, sino que tenía las agallas de tratar a los asesinos más crueles como si de monos se trataran y poseía las llamas de una nube inversa.

Estarían más que muertos si ella se enteraba, sobretodo porque el castaño daba la impresión de querer volverlos esculturas de hielo y adornar el jardín con ellos. Y no gracias, ese papel ya lo habían cumplido muchos y no querían repetirlo.

—Arréglenlo... Ya.

Y con estas palabras todos y cada uno de los mafiosos corrieron a tratar de reparar las cosas, pero, ¿se imaginan a Xanxus limpiando algo tranquilamente? ¿O a Dino sin romper algo o casi matarse por una caída?

Eso simplemente no pasa.

Y finalmente Tsunayoshi terminó congelando a la gran mayoría, dejando libres solo a los que pudieran ayudar.

Y de esta forma volvemos al tiempo actual. 

Donde los sirvientes corren de un lado a otro, trasladando las decoraciones de la boda al jardín para que la novia no vea el estado en que se encontraba el salón. 

Los cocineros trabajaban a máxima velocidad para rehacer el banquete, está vez, sin la intervención de Bianchi quien estaba congelada.

Y el décimo recorría la construcción en busca de su guardián del sol, quien también era el novio y había desaparecido de repente.

Siguió su intuición hasta llegar a un viejo almacén en uno de los rincones de la mansión, tras recuperar el aliento perdido por la carrera y las múltiples caídas por las que acababa de pasar, abrió la puerta. Encontrando a su guardián echado sobre un viejo taburete y con su alma escapando de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué esa escena le sonaba tanto?

—¡Onii-san! ¡No te quedes aquí y ayúdanos a arreglar las cosas!

—No tiene sentido Sawada... —A Tsuna le sorprendió el hilo de voz con el que se expresó Ryohei y que no ocupara su muletilla.

Su intuición le gritaba que no quería escuchar la razón, que por el bien de su salud mental y física lo mejor sería montarse en uno de sus jets privados, huir a Cuba y vivir sembrando yuca tras cambiarse el nombre a Bryan. Pero era demasiado leal como para abandonar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—¿A qué te refieres Ryohei?

—Yo... Perdí los anillos. —Dijo con una expresión que recordaba a la sonrisa iluminada de Buda.

¿Todavía estaba a tiempo de tomar ese avión?

—Ni lo sueñes Dame-Tsuna. —Al capo se le erizó el bello de la nuca al escuchar la voz grave de su tutor y se quedó estático—. Llego a la boda de Ryohei y me encuentro con el recibidor destruido, la ceremonia siendo trasladada al jardín, a los cocineros trabajando como correcaminos y a más de la mitad de los invitados congelados. Por no hablar de Hayato intoxicado y Ryohei en modo zombie. ¿Algo que decir Dame-Tsuna?

El mencionado solo atinó a tragar el nudo en su garganta mientras veía como el pequeño camaleón mutaba en una pistola verde, la misma que llevaba disparándole durante más de diez años.

—¿Tengo un traje de repuesto?

—Reza porque así sea. Pero antes... ¡Encuentra los anillos con tu última voluntad!

Un disparo sonó, y casi al instante, Tsunayoshi salió corriendo del almacén. Una llama naranja adornando su frente y vistiendo nada más que unos simples calzones con estampado de atunes.

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Todos los invitados se encontraban de pie mientras observaban a la novia ser entregada en el altar. Muchos de ellos se pellizcaban alguna zona de su cuerpo para contener el temblor que permanecía en sus cuerpos al haber sido descongelados hacia solo minutos.

El décimo Vongola se mantenía junto a su nervioso guardián, vistiendo un traje blanco, con una camisa rosa pastel debajo de este y un moño azul cielo en su cuello. Cortesía de Haru tras haber roto su smoking negro a causa de la bala de la última voluntad.

La ceremonia se realizó sin interrupciones, obviando al par de mujeriegos que se habían intentado oponer al matrimonio, ya que según ellos, era injusto que aún no tuvieran pareja y Ryohei se casara. Nadie comentó nada cuando cada uno fue golpeado por un zapato de tacón alto y blanco, así como ignoraron el echo de que Hana se encontraba descalza cuando comenzó a recitar sus votos.

—Ryohei. Sinceramente creo que debo de estar loca para casarme contigo. Eres ruidoso, inmaduro, cabeza hueca, despistado, brusco, hiperactivo y roncas como un animal. —Todos los invitados observaban con simpatía al novio, quien parecía que con cada insulto le caía una piedra encima—. Y aún así... Me demostraste que a pesar de ser todos los anteriores tienes un corazón que brilla como el mismo sol. Me enamoré de tu sinceridad, tu valor, de cómo cuidas a los tuyos, de esa estúpida cara que hacías cada vez que me veías y terminabas gritando incoherencias al no saber cómo declararte. Sabes que no seré una esposa melosa y servicial como esas que la mayoría desean, pero te juro ante todos que mi amor siempre será sincero.

Nadie se había esperado ese discurso por parte de Hana, ni siquiera Ryohei, quien se estaba tratando por todos los medios que las lágrimas no se derramaran de sus ojos.

—Esto es demasiado extremo. —Dijo entrecortado mientras se tallaba los ojos con uno de sus puños para después mirar a Hana con determinación—. Hana, más que nadie tú sabes lo tonto y simple que soy. No soy capaz de idear un discurso emotivo y romántico, de echo solo no usar mi muletilla es bastante difícil porque en verdad expresa mis sentimientos por tí. Se que te irritaré con mis despistes y te haré preocupar por mi trabajo, pero te prometo que por cada día que esté fuera te llenaré de amor cuando esté a tu lado. Que por cada error que cometa aprenderé para no repetirlo y lucharé por tu perdón como hemos echo a lo largo de estos años. La vida se trata de caer y levantarse, y las relaciones también se tratan de equivocarse y aprender. Prometo que seré cada día mejor para ti, porque para mí tú eres, y serás siempre la mejor. Porque te amo al extremo.

Esta vez fue Hana quien tuvo que retener sus lágrimas. Todos los invitados estaban conmovidos ante la sincera unión.

Intercambiaron los anillos y al recibir el permiso del cura se fundieron en un profundo beso. Todos los presentes se levantaron aplaudiendo y felicitando a los recién casados.

Ryohei cargó a su descalza esposa hasta una silla, donde usó sus dientes para quitarle la liga de su pierna y después darle la espalda a los invitados y lanzarla. Tal vez no debió lanzarla tan fuerte, pues sobrevoló al grupo de hombres que se empujaban para atraparla y cayó en el cabello de Mukuro, quien se encontraba hablando en ese momento con Chrome.

De inmediato los comentarios se hicieron presentes, sonrojando a la pelivioleta quien fue empujada por sus amigas para intentar atrapar el ramo.

Mas el silencio se hizo presente cuando el ramo cayó sobre el regazo de alguien que se encontraba degustando un té en una de las mesas.

Ese alguien, era Tsunayoshi Di Vongola.

—¡¡¡Hyyeeeeeeeee!!!

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> YO: ¡¡Al fin un reto que no me revienta el cerebro ni me tratan de matar por escribirlo a pesar de sus 1922 palabras ♪ \\(^ω^\ )( /^ω^)/♪♪〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜!! —Se pone a bailar por todo el cuarto hasta que se enreda con una de las vendas en su cuerpo y cae.
> 
> REBORN: Yo no he visto nada. —Dice y se va dejando a la autora tirada.
> 
> Trilogía de retos con JessicaLiriano VadaSilva4 y La-ONU_.
> 
> Reto impuesto por La-ONU_: reto de temática según la fecha de nacimiento.
> 
> Completado con las temáticas: canon y humor🥳.


End file.
